1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a compact tool combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screw drivers comprise a handle having a shaft extended therefrom for engaging with a tool bit and for driving the tool bit for driving fastening screws. One type of the screw drivers comprises a number of tool bits that may be engaged with the shaft for driving various kinds of screws. However, normally, the tool bits may not be safely protected and will be easily lost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.